


Untouchable

by StandingOnShakyGround



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anya is a DJ, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Sisters, close friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandingOnShakyGround/pseuds/StandingOnShakyGround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya is a DJ who has met Raven before but her friends don’t know. Octavia and Lincoln just want their friends to hang out. Clarke and Lexa have never met but get along like frosting and cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I wrote fanfic but this got stuck in my head.

Octavia Blake flips through her best friends closet looking for a certain top she knows her best friend has. Without moving from her spot she yells, “Clarke where’s that black top with the long fringe in front??”

The blonde lay sideways on her bed flipping through her biology books when she hears her name being called out. “Honestly Octavia what do you think my closet is?!”

“Hey no need to get lippy with me Clarkey! I don’t have an obsession with clothes shopping as much as you do. I can’t help that you have twice as many clothes as Raven, Bellamy and I combined!” The brunette yells out once more as she flips through more of the blonde’s tops. She has to give it to the girl, at least she has somewhat of organization in her massive walk-in. The Griffins had money for sure but they were very down to earth and humble. Clarke on more one occasion bought things for her friends especially for Octavia who was primarily raised by her older brother after their junkie mother left the two of them to fend for themselves when Octavia was just 15 and Bellamy 18. With the help of the Griffins, Bellamy was able to maintain custody of Octavia. The two of them along with Raven are regulars in the Griffin household.

Jake and Abigail were often told by their high society associates to stop taking in strays but the two just turned their backs on them and welcomed the kids with open arms. To them they were the kids they couldn’t have and to Clark they are the brother and sisters she never had. Over ten years of knowing each other, it is easy to fall into the sibling banter they always had.

 

Octavia is about to move to another wall of clothes when she finds the top she is looking for, “Found it!” The brunette walks out of the closet and rolls her eyes at her two best friends. “Seriously guys we need to start getting ready!!” Neither girl she is trying to talk to moves or even acknowledges her. She places the top on a chair nearby, eyes the blonde girl on the bed and suddenly launches herself on top of her.

“ARGHHH!! What the hell O?!” A muffled yell came from the blonde currently with her face shoved into her pillows. Being slightly bigger than the two, the blonde manages to flip herself over and begin wrestling with her friend.

The two are giggling and laughing as they try to ruffle each other’s hair and hit the spots they knew the other is ticklish in. Finally out of breath but managing to pin down the blue-eyed brunette, Clarke said, “Say Uncle you brat!!”

The brunette tries in vain to get her arms free but knows the blonde has her locked tight. She relaxes and blows her hair out of her face. “Fine, Uncle! Get off me cause you definitely haven’t worked off the freshman 10 pounds yet!!”

“Take that back you bitch! Or I’ll drop a loogie on your head!”

“Ewwww Clarke that’s disgusting!! Stop hanging out with the guys so much” The brunette makes a face and turns her head away thinking the blonde would actually follow through on her threat.

Clarke decides to get off the girl when she starts to get tingles on her foot. But before she fully gets off she sticks her finger in her mouth and quickly sticks it in the other girl’s ear.

“OMG!! CLARKE!! I can not believe you just did that, you child!!!” Octavia jumps out bed quickly and reaches for a tissue nearby to wipe her inner ear.

The blonde rolls around her bed laughing at her friend who is still grimacing and frantically wiping her ear. She finally calms down enough to wipe the tears from her eyes and sits up straighter on her bed. “So who, what, where are going tonight?” Looking over to her other friend who is still sitting in front of computer bopping her head to music blaring out of her headphones. The blonde picks up a pen beside her and throws it at the girl’s head.

Raven doesn’t bother turning around but does put her hand up to flip her finger at the other two. She lowers her headphones to her neck so she can hear both her music and her friends behind her. “What do you want bitches?”

Octavia walks closer to the computer and puts her hand on the back of the chair the other brunette is sitting at. “Is that Anya’s stuff?”

“Yeah it’s her last set list from Ultra,” The girl answers.

“Put it on speaker fool!” Clarke yells from the bed.

Raven unplugs her headphones and thumping dance music blares from the computers speakers.

The blue-eyed brunette looks down at Raven and says, “You know she’s coming tonight right?”

“Yeah I know, she texted me earlier.”

“What?! Since when do you have her number and how often do you guys talk?”

Raven turns her chair to face her friend and says, “Since last time she was in town and we went to Milk. She bought me a drink and we exchanged numbers. She texted to say she’s back in town tonight.”  
“Wait, you two hooked up?”

“Umm no, well sorta, we kissed but that’s it. We’ve tweeted back and forth a few times, no big deal.”

“Tweeted?? Since when do you tweet??”

“Umm who’s Anya again?” The blonde interrupts from her bed.

The two brunettes whip their heads over to girl sitting there and look at her incredulously. They both start talking at the same time.

“What? You don’t know her?”

“Anya, Anya Woods also known as Anstar Lachman.”

“She’s like one of the biggest DJs right now!”

“And a hot one to boot!”

“She’s one of Lincoln’s childhood best friend. They’ve known each other for about as long as we have. Her little sister who’s also coming tonight moved into town last year so she comes back here often”

“She’s played a couple gigs at Milk but the last time we went I think you had some study group thing and couldn’t make it out with us.”

The blonde’s eyes bounce from one girl to the other as they speak, “so what we’re going to watch one of her gigs tonight?”

Octavia throws her hands in the air and lets out a frustrating sigh, “Clarke do you ever listen to anything I say?”

“Umm usually no cause you talk a lot,” The blonde chuckles. She laughs even more when Octavia picks up a pillow nearby and throws it at her friend’s face, but the girl easily catches it.

“Whatever! So when Lincoln told me his best friend is in town I suggested we get our friends together for some dinner and dancing! I later found out his friend is Anya and told him we definitely have to meet her but what I didn’t know is this one,” she thumbs over to Raven who is smirking on her chair, “already hooked up with the girl.”

“For the record we did not hook up as you say. I just happen to catch her after her set and told her how awesome he music is. We drank, made eye contact the rest of the night and she gave me a kiss after giving me her number,” the brown-eyed smiles wistfully at the memory of her first meeting with the DJ.

“Whoa there sailor, that better not be heart eyes I see there.”

Raven turns to glare at the girl and says, “What of course not! She’s a famous DJ, she can have anyone she wants. She flirts with girls and guys all the time.”

The blonde senses an underlying insecurity she knows her friend tends to have so she walks over to her and cups the brunette’s face with both of her hands. She looks down with sincerity in her eyes and says, “Raven, I choose you every time.”

The brunette looks up with the same sincerity and smiles at her friend while she raises her own hand to gently squeeze the ones on her face.

The thing that brought the two together long ago was when the same boy tried to play the both them but it ended up back firing on him when his two supposed girlfriends found out about each other. They dumped him and became close friends. Raven just added to the dynamic Clarke and Octavia had and the three became inseparable. Another thing that brought the two together was when they both admitted they like girls as well and became each other’s first girl kiss. Octavia wasn’t fazed by it at all as long as they didn’t make out in front of her all the time but the two friends never ended up dating, they did enjoy checking out girls together though.

They both turn to hear the blue-eyed brunette scoff at her best friends. “Please! You two are soooo cheesy!”

The two friends who were having a moment glance at their friend on the bed and then look at each other, communicating with their eyes they turn and smirk evilly at the other girl. Before Octavia could even yelp she feels two bodies push her back on the bed scratching at all the spots they knew will make the other girl scream in laughter.

 

Meanwhile across town….

“Lincoln why do I have to go to this thing?? I need to study!!” The green beauty sighs exasperatingly as she flops down onto her couch.

The handsome looking guy in her kitchen chuckles as he reaches for a cup from the cupboard, “Well little sis,” he teases as he knows that moniker annoys his friend, “I promised my girl to bring my best friends to a little get together.”

Lexa is well aware of how much her friend has fallen for his current girlfriend, having met her a couple times in passing she knows that she’s into him as much as he’s into her. The brunette isn’t usually a people person but she likes Octavia enough to know she’s a nice person, and good to her friend. Facing her last year in environment law, she hasn’t gone out much and knows she could use a break from all her schoolwork. Plus her sister is in town and she will most likely annoy her to a point where she gives in and goes out with them.

Speaking of her sister, she walks into living room slash kitchen from the bedrooms goes to kiss Lincoln on top of his bald head and plops down next to her and smacks her thigh. Lexa winces but knows better not to retaliate knowing that they will just end up wrestling with each other.

“What’s my little sister whining about Linc??”

Lexa shoots them both glares while the man laughs at his two best friends. Lexa and Anya weren’t far apart in age and when Anya met Lincoln back in middle school he became both their best friends. Even though Lexa is younger than the other two, they made sure to include her in everything they did. The man considers the two them more like his sisters than anything, and they thought of him as their brother in return, plus their father and Lincoln’s mother were in the army together so they considered themselves army brats.

Lincoln makes a funny face at Lexa and turns to address his newly blonde friend. “She’s making an excuse of needing to study, when we both know she knows the subject inside and out.”

Anya puts her feet up on her little sister and says, “babe come on. Linc is right, you know your shit and you deserve a break. Besides your favourite sister is in town and she wants to celebrate,” she grins widely.

“First, you’re my only sister, and second it’s impossible to know everything hence the studying.” Lexa knows she should give in already but she likes making her point. “Third why of all places do we have to go to Milk? There’s a high chance I can run into her,” she spits out the last part.

The two older ones share a look knowing whom the brunette was talking about without saying her name, the girl who broke their kid sister’s heart by being a cheating and lying bitch.

Lincoln stands from the chair he’s sitting on and moves over to the couch where the sisters are. He shoves them over so that the pouting brunette is sitting between them. He reaches back encompassing both girls in his arm in a sideways hug and says, “Hey Lex, we got your back no matter what and we won’t let the whore come near you. Plus O’s friends will be there to distract you as well.”

“You love Milk sis. We know the peeps there so it’ll be no line up and basically free drinks all night.” Anya rubs her sister’s leg comfortingly.

Lexa sighs, she knows they’re both right but heartache is heartache and it’s hard to forget. Besides they are all grabbing dinner first so they have a chance to get to know each other’s friends instead of having awkward conversations at a club with loud thumping music. She blows away a few strands of hair that has fallen in front of her face and says, “Fine but you two are paying for my dinner since I’m still a broke college student and you two have full time paying jobs.”

The brunette uses their legs to push herself off the couch to make her way to her room to change. Anya lets out a whoop and follows her sister to touch up her make-up and change her top. She shimmies to the beat playing in her head and mentions, “and I know Raven will be there so double whoop!”

Lincoln shouts from the living room, “Wait, you know Raven?”

“I’ll tell you in a bit bro!” Anya shouts back.

 

Octavia and Lincoln agreed to meet at the restaurant seeing as there are six of them and they wouldn’t fit in one cab anyway. The three girls finally make their way down from Clarke’s room to where the elder Griffins sat in the family room, each girl giving them a kiss on the cheek as greeting and goodbye.

Jake puts his book down and looks at the girls, “You sure you girls don’t need a ride to the restaurant?”

Clarke rolls her eyes but nonetheless smiles warmly at her father, “Dad we’re all 21 years old we don’t need our parents dropping us off.”

Abby just chuckles but says nothing beside her husband, she’s just happy none of her “kids” ever went too far from home. They were great kids who always made sure to check in with them when they went out. Even Bellamy would drop by once in awhile to see if the Griffins needed anything. Holidays usually meant the table is set for six instead of three.

Before anything else is said a honk came from outside signaling that their cab is waiting outside. Clarke bends down to give her parents a hug and says “Don’t wait up, love you guys!”  
The two brunettes wave back and chorus, “Bye Mamma and Papa G!”

“Bye girls!! Call or text if you can’t get a cab later tonight!” Jake yells at girls’ retreating form. He smiles at his wife lovingly and returns to his book.

At the restaurant Lincoln and the sisters arrive earlier and is already seated at their table. Lexa fidgets with her utensils and stares out into space while the other two chat about Anya’s latest travels. She looks up when she hears Octavia’s familiar voice.

“Hey sorry we’re late I hope you guys haven’t been waiting long.”

Lincoln stands to give his girl a hug and chaste kiss, “Not at all. We just sat down a few minutes ago.

Anya is out of her seat to greet another brunette who Lexa assumes is Raven. They hug each other as if they’ve known each other for a really long time. When they part the green eyed beauty lets out a soft gasp as she sets her eyes on the blonde girl smiling awkwardly as her two friends greet the other two. Lexa’s mouth feels parched when her eyes lock in with the prettiest set of blue eyes she’s ever seen. Octavia breaks her reverie when she speaks.

“OMG I’m so sorry, introductions! Clearly Raven here knows Anya,” she pauses as she pulls the blonde girl forward, “And this is Clarke. Raven, Clarke meet Lincoln, Anya and that over there,” as she waves to the brunette who is still half sitting, half standing, “is Lexa.”

Clarke and Raven waved a polite hello to the brunette who still hasn’t said anything. Everyone finds a seat with Octavia facing Lincoln, Raven facing Anya in the middle, and that left the last seat for Clarke to be right in front of Lexa.

The blonde girl timidly sits down hoping that this won’t be an awkward night seeing as her two friends have paired off.

Sensing the other girl’s discomfort Lexa extends her hand across the table to introduce herself, “I’m Lexa, Anya’s sister. I’m not mute I swear,” she lets out a nervous giggle because as soon as her hand touched the blonde’s she felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

Clarke smiles, already charmed by the girl in front of her, “As Octavia said, I’m Clarke. Those two,” she points at her friends, “are kind of like my sisters. They’re at my house often enough and my parents even call them their kids but you know they’re cool enough to keep around.” The giggles at herself which made the other girl giggle as well. Clarke knows she wants to keep hearing that sound from the green-eyed stunner in front of her.

“Wait you have to have a cool factor to be friends with you?” The brunette flirts.

“Ha ha maybe,” she winks, “lets just say you have to be able to hold a conversation and…” she pauses to ponder, “… be a good dancer.”

“Dancer?” the brunette laughs, “I don’t know dancing seems to set a high level of standards. Are we talking professional here?”

The blonde definitely likes the flirty banter with beauty in front her, she thinks to herself that this might not be a bad night after all. She shakes her head and answers, “No not professionally, someone who can move to the beat of life.”

Lexa is slightly stunned but schools her face, she thinks maybe this night is the break she desperately needed. Maybe the girl in front of her is the final push to mend her previously broken heart. She looks up from her eyelashes and says, “I guess I have to show you my dance moves later on then,” she winks back at the blonde.

It’s Clarke’s turn to have butterflies flutter in her stomach after that very flirtatious wink. 

 

The rest of the dinner goes very smoothly for the paired up couples. Octavia and Lincoln converse about their normal things like school and work while Raven and Anya talk about the DJ’s music and travels. And Clarke and Lexa enjoy getting to know one another while carrying on with their very obvious flirting. They also have group conversations throughout the meal, all and all everyone was happy to being out.

Near the end of dinner Octavia mentions that Bellamy and his girlfriend Echo will be joining them at the club as well as their high school friends Jasper and girlfriend Maya, and Miller with his boyfriend Monty who will be the DJ that night.

Anya looks over to Octavia when she hears the name Monty, she asks, “Monty as in Monty Slython the DJ??”

“Yeah you know him?” Raven says.

“Ha ha ha yeah small world. I taught him a thing or two on the turn tables.”

“Lincoln was the one who hooked up him with the gig at Milk actually,” Octavia says, “And our other friend Wells too, he’s the bouncer tonight.”

“Oh yay Wells in bouncing tonight.” The blonde in the end claps in her seat. She gets a raise eyebrow from the brunette across from her. She leans over to speak quietly as the rest were still talking, “He’s my study buddy in pre-med. His dad and my mom are good friends.” She also feels the need to add, “we’ve never dated.” And that gets her a bright smile from the other girl.

They all sit and talk for awhile even after the meal is done and cleared away realizing that it is still pretty early to walk to the club. The group somehow ends up talking about embarrassing stories about each other, even though there are cringe worthy stories the table is full of laughter. It also gets revealed that Clarke and Raven’s first girl kiss was with each other. Clarke acts embarrassed but doesn’t shy away from the fact that her best friends are basically outing her and from the look on Lexa’s face who looks ecstatic with the confirmation and that all her flirting actually meant she has a chance with the blonde.

After arguing who will pay for dinner Lincoln and Anya splits the check. The three girls thank them profusely and when Anya arches her eyebrow at her younger sibling the brunette just smirks and shrugs, “What? You two already promised me dinner.” The DJ continues to give her sister a look and finally the brunette gives in like usual, “fine, thank you both for paying for the dinner that you already owe me.”

The table laughs as they stand and make their way out the door towards the club. Octavia is skipping ahead with Lincoln in hand while Raven loops arms with Anya. Not to be left out, Lexa raises her elbow towards Clarke for her to loop her arm as well. The blonde smiles and takes the offered arm, they walk close to each the entire way to the club.

 

Milk is a popular club in town and is typically extremely busy on weekends but Lincoln who previously worked there and Anya’s status they didn’t have to wait in line at all.

The club is thumping with music that made everyone in the vicinity move their bodies. Clarke lets the beat flow through her body into her hips and feet, she bounces around in her spot as the group makes their way to the bar to get some drinks. It becomes infectious and everyone is smiling and swaying to music.

As it gets a bit more crowded on the way to the bar the group is pushed closer together, so much so that Lexa stands directly behind the behind the blonde with every bit of their bodies touching. She leans even more over to speak near the other girl’s ear, “I’m sorry I’m so close. There are a lot of people here tonight.” Lexa has to place her hand on the blonde’s girl hip to steady them both so they don’t fall over.  
The blonde squeezes the hand on her hips and keeps it there. She turns her head around so they are practically nose-to-nose, “Don’t be sorry,” she says as her eyes flick to the slightly taller girl’s lips.

Lexa maintains eye contact and slides her other arm up in the pretense of steadying them more but essentially ends up hugging the girl from behind. The blonde just smiles and rests both her arms on top of the ones encircling her waist.

Raven turns to them and smirks as she looks down at their position. Clarke just returns a smirk of her own as she nods towards the other girl’s hand tightly intertwined with the DJ’s. Raven smiles widely and ask what the other two wanted to drink.

Clarke and Lexa reluctantly leave their embrace when Lincoln hands them their drinks but keep in close proximity of each other. Anya gets waved over by some fans of her music and asks to take a picture with the DJ. Once they leave she is quick to return to Raven’s side to intertwine their fingers once again, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the group.

Someone from the club recognizes both Lincoln and Anya and waves the group over to the VIP section. Clarke copies Anya and reaches down to Lexa’s hand to intertwine their fingers as they walk towards the VIP lounge which over looks the entire club.

 

With the drinks flowing and great beats playing everyone enjoys themselves. When Bellamy and Jasper join them at their booth with their respectively girlfriends the space gets a little tight and Clarke essentially ends up on Lexa’s lap, which the other girl didn’t mind one bit. Couples sit around the booth trying to have conversations but with the loud music they eventually stand to go dance for a bit before coming back to drink some more.

Lexa is definitely feeling thee buzz and has subconsciously been rubbing her companion’s thigh up and down while they have a close conversation with each other. The blonde didn’t know when she positioned herself so she is basically sitting sideways on the brunettes lap with her arm thrown over the other’s neck.

The group didn’t realize that two of their friends were missing until the music got turn down slightly so the DJ can speak.

“Yo yo what up MILK!!” The crowd cheers.

“Y’all it’s a very special night cause we got a celebrity in the house!” The DJ pauses for dramatic effect and for screams to settle down. “I am happy to step down for a little bit to let this DJ spin some killer tracks for y’all. Give it up for ANSTAR LACHHHH-MANNNN!” The crowd cheer even louder knowing whom the famous DJ is.

Anya steps up to the booth and takes the mic, “Heyyyy how y’all doing tonight??” Even more screaming is heard. “Thank you Monty Slython for sharing the stage tonight,” she puts her hands together and bows at the other DJ, “He is killin’ it with the beats tonight y’all!” Monty waves to the crowd as they shout his name. “Now I won’t be stealing his thunder too much tonight,” as she winks at him, “but MILK ARE Y’ALL READY TO DANCCCCEEEE!!!”

The DJ puts the mic down and cranks up the sound again. The crowd cheers loudly once more and turns back to their dancing partner(s).

 

The group collectively stands and makes their way to the main dance floor. Lexa notices that Raven is up at the booth with her sister as she points to certain things on the turntable. They are both bouncing up there and she knows this isn’t something her sister would normally do and it’s a sign that her sister might be into Raven more than she ever let on. The brunette once again walks closely to her newfound mate as they make their way to the dance floor. Neither one of them has broken physically contact since getting into the club.

Clarke leans over to hotly whisper in the other girl’s ear, “Are you going to show me you’re dance moves or what?”

Lexa licks her lips and feels heat shooting down to her core as blonde leans over to ask. Instead of answering she pulls the blonde close to her and slides her leg between the others. The brunette feels rather than hears the blonde let out a moan as their bodies become flush and gyrate to the beat around them.  She knows her sister’s music and it’s the type to invigorate your soul and make you move.

They dance to several songs as the heat continues to build within them. They feel their friends dancing around them but they only have eyes for each other. Clarke feels her heart beating in time with the music and feels completely in sync with the girl she just met that very night. They talked as though they’ve known each other for a long time or some might say later on that they talked as lovers do.

The green-eyed beauty feels like more alive than she ever has before, this blue-eyed goddess in front of her has in a matter of hours given her a new lease on life. She stares deep into the other girl’s eyes as they continue to dance. But as she is about close the gap and seal their lips together she feels a tug from behind forcing her to turn around. Who she sees is the last person she wants to talk to at the moment, her lying, cheating ex Costia. The girl valiantly tries to pull Lexa closer to her to talk into her ear but the brunette wants none of it. She politely shoves Costia away and quickly turns her attention back to the blonde who is looking mildly surprised.

Lexa doesn’t waste anymore time, she feels so strongly for the girl she just met, she steps closer and wraps her arms around the lower girl’s back and brings their bodies flush against each other once again.

The blonde opens her mouth to say something but quickly closes it as the brunette leans in the rest of the way to do something she has wanted to do all night. The kiss between them feels like explosion, so much so they are momentarily stun and stop dancing. They are slow to pull back and open their eyes, both wanting the moment to last. And just like that the music flows back into them, and wear matching large grins on their faces. They ignore their friends who surround them and shout out a mixture of surprise and excitement.

Lincoln gently squeezes Lexa’s arm but she still hasn’t looked away from Clarke, he’s happy for his friend to finally move on from her heartbreak. If Octavia is anyone to go by, he hopes his friend finds the same happiness he has with his girlfriend. By the way his girlfriend talks about her friend, he knows for sure she’s a good person.

Lexa snaps out of her Clarke Griffin haze when she hears a familiar beat. She looks into those blue orbs and smiles even bigger if that was possible. They both say at the same time, “I love this song!” They giggle when they realize they both said the same thing. Clarke leans in and gives Lexa another chaste kiss before turning around and wrapping the brunette’s arms around her stomach once again. She grinds back and lets out a whoop towards the DJ.

Together and along with the rest of their friends and strangers dance harder to the beat. The sisters lock eyes for a moment and point to each other, their faces beaming with happiness. Raven is in a similar position as Clarke in front of Anya up in the booth. Both sisters tug their girls closer to them as they sing along to the lyrics of the song, “We rise and we fall. We’ll stay. We’ll stay untouchable…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, mistakes were all mine. This was inspired by an earlier post on [tumblr](http://standingonshakyground.tumblr.com/post/124538308663/what-song-reminds-you-of-clexa-at-the-moment) about what song reminded me of Clexa and I actually used it as part of the story. Listen to the song here: [Untouchable - Tritonal/Cash Cash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jWreYcKSgY)


End file.
